


Dolore Illusorio

by Rjddle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjddle/pseuds/Rjddle
Summary: Continuai a camminare, perso, senza davvero una meta perché sapevo che, ovunque mi fossi diretto, il cuore mi avrebbe condotto da Sasuke.





	

_Dolore illusorio_   


_Ogni parola è dedicata alla mia squad. ♥_   


«Uzumaki Naruto.»  
Una voce priva di calore. Spostai lo sguardo, seguendo la fonte di quella freddezza che aveva interrotto i miei pensieri.  
«Non c'è bisogno di essere così formali, Shizune.»  
La vidi abbassare immediatamente lo sguardo, scappando da un possibile contatto visivo e sentii l'insicurezza iniziare a divorarmi dall'interno. Le rivolsi un sorriso incoraggiante, nonostante lei stesse insistentemente fissando un punto impreciso del pavimento. Scrollai le spalle e mi alzai dalla sedia, avviandomi verso l'ufficio di Tsunade.  
«Finalmente sei venuto.»  
Scoppiai in una fragorosa risata appena il tono irritato e preoccupato raggiunse le mie orecchie. Rimasi fermo vicino la porta, appoggiandomi al muro.  
«La ricostruzione del villaggio ci tiene tutti impegnati.»  
Ansia. Fu questo ciò che provai quando mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi e sedermi su quella maledetta poltrona nera. Il mio sorriso, tuttavia, non vacillò e divenne persino più brillante. Mi avvicinai meccanicamente, sedendomi davanti a lei.  
Un tempo era così piacevole parlarle, mi faceva sentire bene, era una delle poche persone che aveva sempre creduto in me. Forse oggi avrebbe smesso di annotare ogni mio singolo movimento o di analizzare ogni parola che usciva dalla mia bocca e avrebbe iniziato a guardarmi di nuovo come una persona e non come un oggetto spezzato. La fissai in silenzio mentre abbassava gli occhiali che aveva poggiato sul capo e apriva la scrivania, afferrando il suo inseparabile taccuino.  
«Sei stranamente silenzioso.»  
«Ti manca il suono della mia voce, vecchiaccia?»  
Ghignò alla mia strafottenza, quasi come se avesse aspettato un commento simile da quando ero entrato. Reagì con un pugno giocoso sulla spalla e iniziai a massaggiarmela con un broncio, il tempo non aveva di certo scalfito la forza dell'Hokage.  
«Allora, moccioso, che ne diresti di spiegarmi il motivo che ha portato la tua testa vuota a credere che saltare due sedute fosse una buona idea?»  
Iniziai a tamburellare nervosamente le dita sulla scrivania, non sapevo cosa risponderle e mi innervosiva quella situazione.  
«Dille che non sei costretto ad andare alle sedute di merda.»  
Ridacchiai e mi voltai velocemente verso la porta, Sasuke era appoggiato al muro con un'espressione infastidita sul volto, esattamente dove ero rimasto io pochi minuti prima.  
«Non trattarla male, stronzo.»  
Replicai e per la prima volta in quella giornata sentii le mie labbra piegarsi in un sorriso vero. Mi alzai di scatto dalla poltrona e mi avvicinai a lui, sapere che era in quella stanza con me mi faceva sentire più sicuro.  
«Naruto?»  
La voce di Tsunade attirò la mia attenzione e ritornai a guardarla. Sentii il mio sorriso spegnersi nuovamente. Di nuovo quello sguardo. Non sono uno dei tuoi pazienti, Tsunade, sono io. Smettila di guardarmi così, smettila di pensare che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in me.  
«Sei patetico, non sei cambiato per niente da quando eravamo bambini.»  
Strinsi i denti. Avevo sempre pensato di poter sopportare qualsiasi cosa nella mia vita, specialmente dopo essere stato giudicato e odiato per anni ma non da lui. Non da Sasuke e non dopo tutto ciò che avevamo passato. Il pensiero che Sasuke potesse pensare di nuovo che io fossi debole, inferiore, mi faceva mancare il respiro.  
«Non capisco perché devo venire a queste sedute. Io sto bene, Tsunade.»  
Dissi quelle parole con tono sicuro, guardando Sasuke con sguardo di sfida. Io posso farcela. Non ho paura di dire quello che penso e lui lo sa bene, vuole solo provocarmi, farmi reagire.  
Tsunade si alzò e si avvicinò a me, non degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo Sasuke. Mi fissò come se lui non fosse accanto a me e mi sfiorò la guancia e finalmente riuscii a riconoscere la donna che in passato aveva creduto in me, nelle mie abilità, facendomi sentire degno di essere l'allievo di Jiraiya.  
«Lo sai anche tu che sono necessarie. Dopo...la guerra e la distruzione del villaggio, sei cambiato. Hai bisogno di aiuto e non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo.»  
Spalancai gli occhi quando Sasuke mi afferrò con forza per il polso, senza però allontanarmi da Tsunade. Mi tenne semplicemente fermo, bloccato, esattamente come Tsunade stava facendo con lo sguardo. Mi sentii diviso e, nonostante riuscissi a vedere il mio riflesso negli occhi limpidi e sinceri di Tsunade, la sua preoccupazione, il suo amore quasi materno, la mia mente era concentrata sulla stretta violenta di Sasuke. Mi voltai verso di lui, cercando i suoi occhi, iniziando a tremare e desiderando che la sua stretta fosse più brutale che mai.  
«Ti sta manipolando.»  
Il tono di Sasuke era così feroce che mi fece rabbrividire. Mi spinse con forza contro di lui, questa volta allontanandomi da Tsunade, dai suoi occhi e dalle sue parole.  
«Non vedi? Sta fingendo. Vuole farti sentire a tuo agio, costringerti a parlarle. Vuole curarti, pensa che tu sia anormale. Ma non è forse quello che pensano tutti?»  
Non tu. Tu non hai mai pensato che io fossi così. Sono sempre stato il ragazzino rumoroso, quello stupido, il tuo rivale e migliore amico. L'unico che poteva capirti. Non mi hai mai guardato come loro, come se fossi un mostro. Hai sempre e solo visto me perché siamo uguali.  
Io e Sasuke siamo uguali.  
«Sasuke pensa che tu mi stia mentendo.»  
Tsunade si irrigidì e il suo sospiro sembrò rimbombare nella stanza, la guardai intensamente mentre si passava nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. Sembrava frustrata, aveva l'espressione di una donna sconfitta, non ricordo di averla mai vista in quelle condizioni.  
«So che non mi stai mentendo, Sasuke è sempre così paranoico. E non ti conosce come ti conosco io, vecchiaccia.»  
Mentii. Questa volta non riuscii a dirle davvero quello che pensavo, non riuscii a gridare ciò che provavo, la rabbia che sentivo esplodere in me ogni volta che mi trattavano diversamente da come facevano una volta. Ogni volta che mi voltavo incontravo sguardi spaventati, preoccupati, freddi. Così diversi dal calore e dall'amore a cui Tsunade e gli altri mi avevano abituato. Mi sentivo privato di ciò che avevo ottenuto dopo tanta solitudine.  
«Smettila di parlare di Sasuke. Ti fai solo del male così.»  
Inarcai un sopracciglio. Non capivo cosa volesse dire, guardai Sasuke in cerca di aiuto, di un chiarimento alle parole di Tsunade ma lui rimase impassibile.  
«La seduta è finita o manca molto?»  
Fu tutto ciò che riuscii a dire. Le rivolsi un sorriso perché, ogni volta che sorridevo, Tsunade si addolciva e tutta la sua preoccupazione sembrava sparire. Tuttavia questa volta sembrò non funzionare, come se la menzione di Sasuke l'avesse profondamente turbata.  
«Pensavo avessimo fatto dei progressi nell'ultimo mese, Naruto. Non mi avevi più parlato di Sasuke.»  
Sospirai, non riuscivo a capire l'astio di Tsunade nei confronti di Sasuke. Avevo smesso di parlarle di lui solamente perché, in questo modo, gli incontri diventavano più brevi e piacevoli, privi della tensione che c'era ora.  
«Ci vediamo la prossima settimana. Shizune ti comunicherà l'orario in cui si terrà la prossima seduta.»  
L'ennesima seduta. Mi limitai ad annuire, vidi Sasuke staccarsi dal muro su cui era stato appoggiato per tutto il tempo con braccia conserte e uscire. Lo seguii con lo sguardo e l'indecisione iniziò a farsi strada nella mia mente. Mi voltai per un istante e Tsunade mi sembrò distrutta. Dovevo rimanere con lei? I suoi occhi mi ritornarono alla mente. Niente mi sembrava più reale del suo sguardo, riusciva a darmi certezze come poche cose nella vita. Mi sfiorai il polso, riuscivo a sentire anche il tocco di Sasuke sulla mia pelle e la sensazione che avevo provato prima, quando ero bloccato da entrambi, mi ritornò alla mente. Tornai a guardare davanti e uscii dalla stanza. Dovevo seguire Sasuke e assicurarmi che non andasse via da me, condividere il suo dolore in ogni momento.  
Forse l'indecisione non c'era mai davvero stata. Continuai a camminare, perso, senza davvero una meta perché sapevo che, ovunque mi fossi diretto, il cuore mi avrebbe condotto da Sasuke. E continuai ancora, senza sapere che nello stesso istante Tsunade aveva afferrato il fascicolo e stava scrivendo con cuore pesante che il paziente non aveva ancora elaborato il lutto e la perdita, bloccato in una realtà parallela formata da illusioni, continuando a negare la morte del compagno che si era sacrificato per lui in guerra.  



End file.
